


Tis But a Scratch

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Protective Dean, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean and (Y/n) can’t stand each other. Or can they?





	Tis But a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #16 Your pain can’t be a ten, it’s only a scratch…oh…

“What the fuck are you doing here?” (Y/n) sneered at Dean Winchester as he made his way towards the table where she was sitting.

“I could be asking you the same thing,” Dean all but growled. “Ruin anymore hunts recently?”

“Oh, fuck you,” (Y/n) rolled her eyes. “That hunt in Alabama was going just fine until you and your brother had to get involved,” (Y/n) told him.

“Excuse me? But I think that poltergeist was throwing you around like a rag doll before we even pulled up at the house,” Dean snapped back. (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

“Just stay out of my way Winchester,” (Y/n) threw some money on the table and walked away. “I’d hate to embarrass you on the hunt.” Dean wanted to follow her and chew her out, but he decided to let it be.

He would never admit in a million years he had a thing for the infamous (Y/n).

****

“Dean, we have company,” Sam nodded towards (Y/n)’s car as it pulled up beside the Impala. (Y/n) got out and smiled at the boys, waving a little.

“Hi boys. Didn’t think you had big enough balls to show up here,” (Y/n) laughed.

“What are you doing here (Y/n)?” Dean asked.

“Thought I’d get a mani pedi,” She shook her head. “What does it look like I’m doing Dean?”

“This is our hunt,” Dean growled. (Y/n) grabbed a gun out of her trunk and slammed it shut.

“Not anymore pretty boy,” She laughed.

“Did you just call me pretty?” Dean asked. (Y/n)’s cheeks turned red.

“No!” She said. “But if I did, I mean…pretty ugly!” She huffed and walked off then. Sam just shook his head.

“You two just need to bone,” Sam told him, heading in the direction that (Y/n) had just went in.

“Bone?” Dean asked. “Bone!”

****

The black dog was big and nasty, knocking Sam out once and leaving Dean and (Y/n) to take care of it. It just wouldn’t stay down though, and Dean was running out of ammo. He stopped to reload his gun, knowing he didn’t have much time before the dog went to attack.

“Dean! Look out!” (Y/n) called out before she ran at him, tackling him out of the way. Dean heard a noise and heard (Y/n) cry out before she fired her gun up into the black dog’s head, killing it. The creature lay on the ground, finally dead after what felt like almost an hour of fighting with it. (Y/n) was laying on the ground, breathing heavy. Dean pushed himself up.

“Uh, thanks I guess…” Dean said shyly. Sam was leaning against a tree, getting his bearings back. (Y/n) just hissed in pain. “Hey, you okay?”

“No,” She whimpered. “Pain level ten.”

“Your pain can’t be a ten, it’s only a scratch…oh…” Dean froze as he saw her ankle all bruised and swelling, and a nice scratched that tore her shirt and left her belly exposed. “Shit…”

“She okay?” Sam asked.

“Not really.” Dean told him. “I gotta carry her back to the car. You okay to drive?”

“YEah. No more double vision,” Sam told him. Dean nodded and picked (Y/n) up, carrying her to her car while Sam took the Impala.

****

Twisted ankle, and the cut didn’t need stitches, just cleaned. For the most part, (y/n) got off lucky. It was just the shock of what had happened that made her feel like she was dying. Dean stayed with her the whole time.

“Uh, thanks for bringing me,” (Y/n) said as she hobbled out to her car.

“You wouldn’t have been in this position if not for me,” Dean sighed. (Y/n) frowned. She felt bad for him. She felt her heart tug a little as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. That’s when he did something she didn’t expect.

He kissed her in a teeth hitting, earth shaking way. She gasped softly and melted into it. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Dean pulled back.

“Thanks for saving me,” He told her. “What about we get some coffee and pie? And maybe get over our love hate relationship?”

“You read my mind Winchester,” (Y/n) laughed, giving him the keys and letting him drive them to the diner.


End file.
